


Kitchen Chemistry

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jonas discuss Jell-O. Written for eponymous_rose for fandom_stocking 2009 at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Chemistry

Jonas was fascinated by Earth food.

His fascination for food was rivalled only by his fascination for the Weather channel, which was apparently a source of amusement for the people on base.

"It's incredible," he commented, poking experimentally at the green Jell-O in his cup.

Sam looked up from her lunch. "I'm sorry."

"Jell-O. It's incredible," he repeated, waving his spoon around. "I've never seen anything like it." He poked it again.

It wobbled.

"It's just gelatin, sugar and hot water," Sam pointed out.

"I know. That's what makes it so fantastic. Such simple ingredients and yet when combined it makes this amazing substance."

Amusement crossed her face. "Kitchen chemistry," she commented.

"It's truly fascinating."

Teal'c joined them, eyebrow raised in question. "To what do you refer, Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas pointed to his cup, but Sam beat him to the response.

"Jell-O," she whispered, conspiratorially.

"Your favourite is the blue Jell-O, is it not, Major Carter?"

Jonas looked intrigued. "I haven't tried that one yet."

"And there is a most intriguing sport that requires the use of a ring of Jell-O and wrestling that Colonel O'Neill has shown me."

Sam saw the light in Jonas eyes and groaned. "_Thanks_, Teal'c."

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters from this fandom are the property of their original creators. I'm just borrowing.


End file.
